Junkenstein's Revenge/Quotes
Reinhardt's Narration General Loading Screen: *''"Our tale begins in Adlersbrunn, where the lord of the castle has called for heroes to come to his aid, and defend him against the mad Dr. Junkenstein."'' Hero selected: * "The nameless Soldier, veteran of countless battles." * "The wandering Gunslinger, seeking adventure." * "An archer from the east, trying to escape his past." * "The reclusive alchemist, skilled in the healing arts." * "A nomadic Swordsman, travelling the world in search of inner peace." * "A Viking craftsman, seeking battle far from home." * "A rich and powerful Countess, known as a hunter without peer." * "An outcast Monk, seeking forbidden knowledge." * "A Shieldmaiden, sworn to defend those in need." * "A ghostly Will-o'-the-Wisp, trapped between worlds." All heroes selected: *''"Our tale is about to begin."'' *''"Only four they were to defend the castle against Dr. Junkenstein and his minions."'' *''"These were the wanderers who took up the castle's defense." (Endless only)'' Opening: *''"Dr. Junkenstein laughed as his minions arose, for tonight was the night of Junkenstein's Revenge."'' Door takes first damage: *''"Boom! Boom! The zomnics crashed against the door; their bodies exploding as the old wood splintered and shattered."'' *''"The Doctor's Shock-Tire exploded against the door, but for now, the oak held strong."'' Player dies: *''"The Gunslinger's luck had run out."'' *''"The Soldier succumbed to the monsters' assault and had fallen, defeated."'' *''"The Archer was slain and crumpled to the earth."'' *"The Alchemist let out a scream as she fell" *''"The Swordsman's defense was broken, and he was struck down."'' *''"The Viking's body slumped motionless to the ground."'' *''"The Countess was overcome, and she fell to the ground."'' *''"The Monk has succumbed to his wounds."'' *''"The Will-o'-The-Wisp flickered into nothingness."'' *''"The Shieldmaiden was defeated. Perhaps she had not sufficiently focused enough."'' Defeat: *''"The heroes fought valiantly, but they could not stop Dr. Junkenstein and his creations. The castle fell, the defenders were slain, and Junkenstein had his revenge."'' About the Reaper First appearance: *''"A dark presence coalesced in the mist."'' *''"The Reaper was cursed; bound as a servant to the Witch of the Wild."'' *''"Once a man, the Reaper betrayed no trace of his former self."'' *''"Rumor said that the Reaper had betrayed his former comrades, and was thusly cursed."'' Multiple appearances: *''"The shadows took shape, and coalesced into the form of the Reaper."'' *''"Out of the night, the Reaper returns."'' *''"The Reaper appeared!"'' *''"The Reaper had returned."'' *''"To the heroes' dismay, the Reaper was not so easily defeated."'' *''"Once again, the Reaper took shape."'' *''"The Reaper rejoined the battle!"'' *''"It was the Reaper!"'' Defeat: *''"The Alchemist slew the Reaper, feeling a moment of sadness for the man she had once known."'' *"The Gunslinger's shot found its mark, and The Reaper was destroyed." *''"The Archer slew the Reaper, the arrow piercing his dead heart."'' *''"The Soldier defeated the Reaper, and hoped that it would be for the last time."'' *''"The Viking struck down the Reaper... For the moment.'' *''"The Monk banished the Reaper, who faded into the night."'' *''"The Will-o'-The-Wisp grinned triumphtly as the swirling darkness claimed the Reaper."'' *''"The Shieldmaiden'' Final battle defeat: * "The Reaper fell; the enchanted pumpkin where his head ought to have been smashed against the flagstones. The night was quiet, and the castle was safe." About Junkenstein's Monster First appearance: *''"The ground shook, as Dr. Junkenstein's creation was revealed!"'' *''"The doctor's creation had been twisted into a monster bent on destroying everything in its path."'' *''"Unknown by all, Dr. Junkenstein had succeeded in creating life! A twisted abomination of inhuman strength and wickedness!"'' = Multiple appearances: = * "The wanderers felt the ground shudder once again; the monster had returned." * "Dr. Junkenstein was not yet finished - the monster rose again!" * "A looming shadow appeared - Junkenstein's monster had come!" * "Junkenstein's monster attacked!" * "The monster had returned!" * "The monster rose from the dead!" * "It was the monster, once again!" Defeat: *''"With a shot from his revolver, the Gunslinger dropped the monster. He fell to the ground with an earth-shaking thud."'' *''"The Alchemist's concoction coursed through the monster and its body was destroyed from within."'' *''"Arrows sprouted from the monster's body as the Archer finally brought the creature to its knees!"'' *''"The Soldier repeatedly struck the monster until, finally, it toppled to the ground lifeless."'' *''"The Viking cut down the monster, savoring his triumph."'' *''"The Monk's blows took their toll upon the monster, and he crushed violently to the ground."'' *''"The Will-o'-The-Wisp was too quick for the hulking monster, and feel to the ground with an earth shaking tremor."'' Final battle defeat: * "And the monster fell, just as his creator. Exhausted. Battered. Bruised. The four heroes entered the castle to receive their rewards." About Dr. Junkenstein First appearance: *''"As the battle raged, Dr. Junkenstein himself made a grand appearance."'' *''"By then, the doctor had gone mad. Driving his creations forward, consumed with his need for revenge."'' *''"Dr. Junkenstein lobbed his bombs at the castle, the explosions a percussive accompaniment to the sound of his laughter."'' *''"Dr.Junkenstein had made a deal with the Witch of the Wilds, and not even his death would release him from it."'' Defeat: *''"With a well-aimed shot, the Gunslinger felled Dr. Junkenstein. But the battle still raged." '' *''"The Archer drew his arrow, and watched as it sailed through the night sky until it struck Junkenstein!"'' *''"The Soldier's strikes found their marks, and Dr. Junkenstein was slain."'' *''"The Viking scoffed at the now-still form of Dr. Junkenstein, another dead by his own hand."'' *''"The Monk's will proved greater than Junkenstein's, earning a brief rest for the castle's defenders."'' Final battle defeat: * "With one last laugh, Dr. Junkenstein fell from the balcony to the flagstones below. And as the last of his laughter echoed from the walls of the castle, the battle was over, and the castle had been saved." About the Witch First appearance: *''"Unknown to the heroes, Dr. Junkenstein had other allies."'' *"In the midst of battle, Dr. Junkenstein's most powerful ally appeared." *''"With one magic incantation, the Witch brought Junkenstein and his creations back to life!"'' *''"Dr. Junkenstein had made a bargain with the Witch, and she was not ready to release him."'' *''"The Witch had returned the fallen from beyond the grave!"'' = Multiple appearances: = * "The Witch emerged from the night, brought back to the battle by some darker power." * "The Witch was not to be undone, and she emerged from the shadows once again." * "The Witch appeared in their midst!" * "Unknown to the heroes, Dr. Junkenstein had other allies." = Defeat: = * "The Alchemist proved stronger than the Witch, a victory to which she derived no small bit of satisfaction." * "The Swordsman dispatched the Witch, and in doing so, his mind became clearer." * "The Gunslinger felt no joy in killing a woman, even one as twisted as the Witch of the Wilds." * "The Soldier slew the witch, sparing no time to seek another target." * "The Countess had slain the Witch, as she had sworn many years before." * "The Monk gazed upon the fallen Witch, but his thoughts were unreadable." Final battle defeat: * "And as the Witch fell, her magic had no more power. Dr. Junkenstein's creations fell lifeless to the earth. And as morning dawned, the castle was safe." About the Summoner = First appearance: = * "The air became charged with the arcane, as the Summoner appeared in their midst." * "Infernal flame and fire birthed a new adversary: The Summoner." = Multiple appearances: = * "Cold night was interrupted by a blast of heat, as the Summoner appeared in the midst of the carnage." * "Fire and ash gave way to reveal the form of the Summoner - not as dead as the wanderers had hoped." * "It seemed the Dragon's power was undiminished, as the Summoner was returned to the fight." = Defeat: = * "For the moment, it appeared the Alchemist's potions were more powerful than the Summoner's magic." * "The Swordsman's aim was true and the Summoner exploded into flame from his telling blow." * "The Archer's arrows struck true, and the Summoner was slain." * "The Gunslinger was as good as his reputation, and he found his marks and the Summoner died." * "The Soldier dispatched the Summoner with hardly a second thought." * "The Viking had bested the Summoner - a victory that brought him special satisfaction." * "The Countess's skill was as good as the stories told, overcoming the Summoner's magic." * "The Monk's orbs overwhelmed the Summoner's defenses, and she was destroyed." About Wave progress(Endless only) * "The wanderers had beaten back Dr.Junkenstein's initial attacks. But their ordeal had only just begun." (After 4th wave) * "For the briefest of moments, the relentless pace of Dr. Junkenstein's advance slowed. But the worst was yet to come." (After 8th wave) * "The wanderers had held the doors long enough for the castle's denizens to flee to safety. But their own survival was far from assured." (After 12th wave) * "As the night stretched on and the doors still held, Dr. Junkenstein and his allies began their final assault to break the wanderers that defied them." (Before the Final Battle during Bonus wave 15) Bosses Dr. Junkenstein First appearance: *''"You will all regret the day you laughed at Dr. Jamison Junkenstein!"'' Launching a Shock-Tire: *''"Fire in the hole!"'' *''"Get ready for a shock!"'' The Reaper First appearance: * "The Reaper has come for your souls!" Junkenstein's Monster First appearance: * "I'm alive!" The Witch First appearance: * "My servants never die!" = During the fight: = * "You think you can oppose me?" The Summoner First appearance: * "I have been summoned!" * "The Dragon's fire consumes all!" Soldier: 76 While fighting The Reaper: * "The Reaper is here!" Killing The Reaper: * "At last, The Reaper’s curse is lifted." Killing The Monster: * "And the beast was slain." Killing The Summoner: * "The Summoner is no more!" While fighting The Witch: * "The Witch!" Watching Ana get a kill: * "I'm glad you're on my side." * "With one eye, you’re still a better shot than I am with two." McCree Killing the Reaper: *''"Peculiar choice of headwear."'' *''"Sorry Pumpkin."'' While fighting Junkenstein's monster: * "That's one big hog." Watching Soldier: 76 get a kill: * "Old man's still got it." Watching Hanzo get a kill: * "Pretty handy with that bow." Hanzo Killing a zomnic: * "Inferior creations." Killing The Reaper: * "Your torment has ended." Killing The Monster: *"The monster falls." Killing The Summoner: *"The Summoner’s magic troubles us, no longer." Killing Dr.Junkenstein: *"Dr.Junkenstein is dead." Killing The Witch: *"Your magic could not save you." Watching McCree get a kill: * "You are effective, I’ll give you that." Ana While fighting Junkenstein's monster: * "It's Junkenstein's monster!" Killing The Monster: *"The monster is slain." Killing The Reaper: *"The Reaper is dead." Killing Dr.Junkenstein: *"Their numbers seem endless." Watching Soldier: 76 get a kill: * "Nice shooting, Jack." Watching Hanzo get a kill: * "Well struck, archer." Genji = Killing The Reaper: = * "The Reaper is gone... For now." = Killing Junkenstein's monster: = * "Junkenstein's monster falls." = When Summoner is revealed: = * "I sense.... a Dragon." = Killing The Summoner: = * "The mage's flame is extinguished." = Killing Dr.Junkenstein: = * "Dr. Junkenstein is no more." = Killing The Witch: = * "The Witch is felled." Torbjörn = When The Reaper is revealed: = * "The Reaper has joined the battle!" = While fighting The Reaper: = * "The Reaper still lives!" = Killing The Reaper: = * "The Reaper is dead! ... For now." = When Junkenstein’s Monster is revealed: = * "The Monster is among us!" = While fighting Junkenstein’s Monster: = * "We need to kill the monster!" = Killing Junkenstein's monster: = * "*laughs* You call that a monster?" = When The Summoner is revealed: = * "The Summoner has returned." = While fighting The Summoner: = * "Kill that inferno summoner!" = Killing The Summoner: = * "Your magic does not impress me!" = While fighting Dr.Junkenstein: = * "Someone silence the Doctor! He's getting on my nerves!" = Killing Dr.Junkenstein: = * "That's enough from you, Dr. Junkenstein!" = While fighting The Witch: = * "Kill the Witch!" = Killing The Witch: = * "The Witch is slain." = Shock tire: = * "Shock Tire on the right!" * "They approach across the bridge!" * "Our enemies are heading straight for us!" * "Shock Tire, dead ahead!" * "The enemy is attacking over the ramparts!" * "They’re on then left!" * "Shock Tire on the left!" * "Watch our right flank!" * "They’re coming from the right!" = Door damaged: = * "We must clear the door!" * "They have breached the door!" * "Protect the door!" = Door almost destroyed: = * "I’m not sure how much those doors can take." * "They’re breaking through!" * "The doors are giving out!" Widowmaker = Killing The Reaper: = * "The Reaper is dead... For now." = Killing Junkenstein's monster: = * "Try harder next time, Junkenstein." = When Summoner is revealed: = * "The servant of the Dragon has come." = While fighting The Summoner: = * "Kill the Summoner before she evokes the spells!" * "Kill the Dragon worshipper!" = Killing The Summoner: = * "The Summoner is dead." * "I never hunted a Dragon before." = Killing Dr.Junkenstein: = * "The Doctor is dead." = While fighting The Witch: = * "The Witch must die!" = Killing The Witch: = * "Not so immortal after all." Zenyatta = When Reaper is revealed: = * "I sense... the Reaper!" = While fighting The Reaper: = * "The Reaper still haunts us." = Killing The Reaper: = * "The Reaper is gone! ... For the moment." = When Junkenstein's monster is revealed: = * "The ground shakes. Junkenstein's monster is here." = While fighting Junkenstein’s monster = * "Junkenstein’s monster must be destroyed." = Killing Junkenstein's monster: = * "Junkenstein's monster has fallen." = When Summoner is revealed: = * "The Summoner is here." = While fighting The Summoner: = * "The Summoner's threat must be ended." = Killing The Summoner: = * "The Summoner is no more." = When Dr.Junkenstein is revealed: = * "Dr. Junkenstein! So good of you to join us." = While fighting Dr.Junkenstein = * "Dr.Junkenstein must be dealt with." = Killing Dr.Junkenstein: = * "Dr. Junkenstein has laughed his last." = When The Witch is revealed: = * "I sense the presence of the Witch." = While fighting the witch = * "We must banish the witch." = Killing The Witch = * "The witch is gone! But she will return." Ingame conversations Soldier: 76 and Ana Soldier: 76: A soldier, an alchemist, an archer and an oddity. A motley group we have assembled here. Ana: Just as it has always been. You attract strange companions. Soldier: 76: The Reaper is a fearsome foe. He may still get the better of us. Ana: I will get us home safe, as I always do. Ana: If we survive the night, this should be our last battle. Soldier: 76: No. I cannot rest until we have justice. Ana: Why fight for this lord? You've never cared much for the nobility. Soldier: 76: It is true, but today we share a common foe: The Reaper. Soldier: 76: It's time to finish this fight, old friend. Ana: Let us hope we have the strength to see it through. Soldier: 76 and McCree McCree: Didn't expect to find another American so far from home. You fight in the war? Soldier: 76: There's a man like me in every war. 'McCree: You ask me; you pump something full of these chemicals, electricity and whatnot, that's not a man. It's a monster. Soldier: 76: Maybe so, or maybe they’re not as different as what you think. '' '''McCree': You seem awful familiar. You sure we haven't met before? Soldier: 76: Maybe in another life. McCree: You don't seem like someone who'd put his faith in alchemy. Soldier: 76: You have to believe in something. May as well be the thing that keeps you alive. (If Ana is in the team) Soldier: 76: What was that thing? McCree: I'm trying to put it out of my mind. (After defeating Junkenstein's monster) McCree: So where you from? Back home Soldier: 76: I don't stay in one place for too long. Came from a town called Bloomington, Indiana. Ana and Hanzo Hanzo: I sense that you and the Soldier have history together. Ana: This is not our first battle together and not the last. Unless he does something foolish./Indeed.And much of it unhappy. Ana: I once met a man who could summon a dragon as you do. Hanzo: Impossible. Only my clan possesses the skill. My brother could, but he is dead. Ana: What reason brings you to travel so far from home? Hanzo: I was banished from my home for taking my brother's life. I can never return. Hanzo: What difference is there between the witch's magic and your alchemy? Ana: Alchemy is a science. Her magic is something darker. Hanzo: You say you do science. The good Dr. Junkenstein would profess the same. Ana: Science is a tool and a method. The hand that wields it decides its course. Hanzo and Soldier: 76 Hanzo: Do you think the doors will hold? Soldier: 76: The doors are not what I'm concerned about. Soldier: 76: What drives a man to such madness? Hanzo: To be tested....and to fail. Hanzo: What sort of monster do you think The Reaper is? Soldier: 76: The worst kind there is. A wicked man. Soldier: 76: Surely Dr. Junkenstein must be running out of his machines. 'Hanzo:' He strikes me as a man who had too many free hours to invest in his pursuits. McCree and Ana McCree: Not sure how I feel about all this alchemy nonsense. Seems like hocus pocus to me. Ana: I could leave you to die, if you'd prefer. Ana: You do not trust my alchemy, do you? McCree: All due respect, witchcraft and magic potions are no match for a good six shooter. Ana: Do you think that was the last of them? McCree: Something tells me the worst is yet to come. (When Junkenstein’s Monster is about to appear) McCree: I can tell you and the Soldier have some history together. Ana: Indeed. And much of it unhappy./This is not our first battle together. And not the last. Unless he does something foolish. McCree and Hanzo McCree: You're not bad with a bow, but don't you think it's a little old fashioned? Hanzo: Perhaps there is still a future for anachronisms. ''McCree: What's home like for you, Archer?'' Hanzo: A village, high atop a hill. There are cherry blossoms in the spring. I miss it dearly. Hanzo: Getting tired Gunslinger? McCree: Not a chance. Hanzo: My people would call you a ronin. A masterless samurai. McCree: Ronin? I like the sound of that. McCree: Hey Archer, what say you pass that flask around so we can all have a drink. This is thirsty work. Hanzo: We drink when the job is done. McCree: Doesn't seem to be any end to the monsters. Hanzo: Let them come. I could always use the practice. McCree: You ever heard of Robin Hood? Hanzo: Indeed. We have our own version - Ishikawa Goemon.'' '''McCree:Think this lord’s good for the money? Castle looks like it’s seen better days. Hanzo:If he breaks his word, he has made some powerful enemies. Torbjörn and Tracer Torbjörn: It's hard to trust something that which you cannot see. Tracer: I'd shake your hand but we're a little busy at the moment. Torbjörn: Are you really a spirit? Tracer: Just another cursed traveler. Category:Quotes